


fault

by Anonymous



Category: Sword Art Online (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 11:09:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20527034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: In which Kirito accidentally gets a boyfriend.





	fault

For once, Kirito had to take complete responsibility.

Eugeo’s eyes were scrunched up, his cheeks burning red and it probably wasn’t the right moment for this but Kirito realized that Eugeo’s eyelashes were actually surprisingly long.

Their lips separated with a quiet noise and Eugeo moved a little bit back, looking to the side in embarrassment. Kirito supposed that could be called a fortunate thing; he still wasn’t sure what his face looked like and he had nowhere near finished freaking out.

Eugeo cleared his throat, his bright eyes meeting his shyly. “I – I’ve never done that before, so I don’t know whether that was fine…”

His voice was quiet at the end and Kirito’s heart thumped painfully. “It was fine.”

It had been warm and soft and they hadn’t smacked their noses against each other, so Kirito thought Eugeo was doing just fine— but Kirito, really, really wasn’t because he had just been smooched by his best friend and without any ideas on how to react he was merely sitting there like a moron.

“… Kirito are you all right?”

“Of course”, Kirito answered defensively. “Why wouldn’t I be?”

“Because your face is beet red and you look gobsmacked.”

“I’m fine!”, he insisted, palming his cheeks to figure out to his horror that they were indeed burning up.

Eugeo started chuckling quietly, his face so fond that Kirito felt the need to drown himself in a river. “After all that flirting I thought you’d be more suave than this… you are cute, Kirito.”

“Wha—“, Kirito’s voice died off of pure outrage, burning with shame and embarrassment. “I’m _not _cute!”

The thing was; despite his surprise, Kirito actually vaguely remembered agreeing to something. They had been tousling in the grass, light reflecting in Eugeo’s eyes and Kirito had been too preoccupied by the fact that they currently looked mostly blue, only shimmers of green in them, when Eugeo had asked him something. In his distraction Eugeo could have probably asked him for his soul and Kirito would have agreed blithely. Of course Eugeo couldn’t have known that Kirito hadn’t been listening at all and had taken his words at face-value.

One could try to blame Eugeo for asking such a question in the first place but… Kirito had been flirting with him for over two years, in retrospective it wasn’t really a surprise that it had come to this.

There was just one big problem; Kirito hadn’t been serious about his flirting at all. Actually one could even say he had done it out of spite. When Kirito had first met Eugeo, his first sentence to him had been more of a squeak than anything else, surprised to meet another person and Eugeo had obviously mistaken him for a girl. Kirito who had thought he finally had that behind him, had been less then pleased, especially because it had come from a guy who didn’t look manlier than him by any definition, but… Considering his situation, Kirito had thought that getting mistaken for a woman wasn’t such a bad thing, it certainly made people more eager to help you.

And if there was one thing that made guys even more enthusiastic to help you than being a pretty woman in need, it was a pretty woman in need flirting with them.

At least that had been the excuse Kirito had given himself when he had started flirting with Eugeo. Mostly though, he could admit to himself, he had been unhappy and letting out his frustrations on him.

Of course Eugeo had been less than pleased to figure out Kirito was a man later down their acquaintanceship and for some reason that had annoyed Kirito too, so he had just continued to flirt.

Because it made Eugeo uncomfortable.

It wasn’t like he wanted to bully Eugeo but seeing him flustered was fun and for some reason it came to him pretty easily. It was like scratching an itch and even if it was sometimes frustrating, he liked having an effect on him. He hadn’t – it obviously had been fake flirting, overly dramatic and most of the time Kirito himself had started laughing after spouting some ridiculous one-liner and despite Eugeo insisting that it was against the forbidden index, even he couldn’t say anything anymore when Kirito insisted it was a joke.

Maybe he should have stopped after some time. Or at least after they had become best friends. But at that point it felt like it had almost become an inside joke and Eugeo’s dry, borderline rude responses to his flirting just had become a challenge to find something that could actually make him blush. It had become a competition that Kirito couldn’t lose and of course it was his sense of rivalry that had gotten him into his mess. Being competitive had never brought him anything but problems, so he wondered why he had thought it would be different this time.

Kirito had fought without knowing the prize of the competition, maybe without even caring for it because he had enjoyed the experience, and had accidentally won Eugeo’s heart and now he didn’t know what to do with it.

**Author's Note:**

> Kirito honestly has done dumber things out of a sense of rivalry.


End file.
